


The Four Times Charlie Tried To Get Topped (And The First Time He Did)

by DeclawedKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OC's kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeclawedKitten/pseuds/DeclawedKitten
Summary: Charlie, Alpha Cody's Beta, can't find it in himself to care that they're not mates anymore. He wants Cody, and he'll be damned if he doesn't at least try.Smut, but there's a little plot. For spice.The only thing we take seriously in this house is consent. Consent is important and serious. The story itself? Definitely not, lmao.
Relationships: Cody/Charlie
Kudos: 2





	1. the og

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my friend and I go onto Wattpad and find a werewolf story to read together over the phone. This work was inspired by one of those stories, we just made it gay. Unfortunately, this was originally written at least a year ago, and I don't remember the fic or the author. if anyone has any idea who it might be /please/ let me know in the comments.  
> Also, thanks to said friend for encouraging this (my first smut piece) and then for editing it. And saving a second copy when I tried to delete it. And sharing the second copy when I asked for it. And generally being awesome, I guess.

Attempt 1  
As Alpha Cody waltzed through the pack house, naked, yet again, Charlie politely excused himself to run to his room. Yet again.  
He wasn't watching where he was going, which resulted in him running right into a wall (A wall is now what we call large, naked men who are giving other men boners without realizing it).  
"You okay?" Cody asked, turning around and shamelessly displaying himself in all his glory.  
It was in that moment that Charlie realized two things. 1, he was done trying to fight this, and 2, he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. Hard.  
He didn't bother to stop his eyes from wandering, aware Cody was watching him. He even bit his lip when he looked back up to meet Cody's eyes.  
Cody raised an eyebrow and smiled, a cocky little half smile that made Charlie just a little weak in the knees.  
He could be on his knees. He should be.  
"How's your day going so far, Charlie?" Cody asked casually, reaching his arms above his head and stretching. "I just came back from a run, it was so…. Hot out there."  
"Oh?" He replied politely, clamping his hands in front of him, knowing it wouldn't hide his erection completely.  
"Yeah. Just a little too hot. Such a bother." He said with a growl as he released his stretch, swinging forward and moving just a little closer, making Charlie's mind buzz and his breath hitch.  
Cody's eyes, their brilliant blue, watched him carefully, taking in every move, every short, quick breath and every futile attempt to wet his mouth and lips again.  
Then he pulled away. "Well, I should go shower. See ya later!"

Attempt 2  
All he wanted was to be on his knees in front of someone. He didn't even care who. Apparently, even this was too much to ask.  
Still, he wouldn't give up. On goddess, he would get his ass pounded.  
He knew how to beg. He liked begging. He did it often, throwing up his puppy eyes in hopes Cody would take the hint and take him to bed. Sometimes he even threw himself to his knees at Cody's feet. He knew it was where he belonged.  
Ah, to be pounded by the Alpha, to be put in his place. He could drool over that thought for ages.  
He figured becoming Beta would make this easier. That's the only reason he went through the Beta Games. Everyone was surprised when he won, but he knew deep down he couldn't fail. No one wanted it like he did. Then again, no one wanted what he did.  
And now he would be closer to Cody, all the time. Cody wouldn't be able to resist, he'd see how good Charlie was.  
When they were alone together one late night, Cody pouring over the papers in front of him, Charlie hopped up onto the desk and sighed.  
Cody didn't even look at him.  
"Coddyyyyyy," he whined. "We should head to bed, it's late."  
"Don't whine," Cody replied, still not looking up. "You won't get your way if you whine."  
"Please?" Charlie said politely, leaning back with his hand on the paper Cody was currently reading.  
"Nope." Cody said, pinching Charlie's ass to get him off the desk. It worked, and it even shut him up for a moment while he decided he wanted that done again.  
"You're just no fun." he finally said with a pout, walking around the back of Cody's chair to look out the window.  
Cody's chair squeaked as he turned around to look at Charlie. "Fun? I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"  
"You know what I meant." Charlie said, rolling his eyes and leaning against the window. Cody stood up and moved closer, placing his hands on Charlie's hips.  
Charlie flattened himself against the cool glass, staring up at Cody through wide eyes, barely breathing. "What're you doing?"  
"Moving you, I wanna see out the window," he replied, placing Charlie gently, but firmly to the side. He left one hand on Charlie's hip.  
"We should go to bed. See? Its late." Charlie said, gesturing at the stars that poked through the clouds and ignoring the hand holding firmly onto his hip.  
"You're very persistent." Cody remarked, sliding his thumb back and forth slowly. Charlie threatened to melt at the tender touch. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten on your knees yet. You always looked so cute down there."  
Charlie dropped as fast as he could, knees hitting the ground hard. He pulled up his puppy eyes, "Please? Its bedtime." He tugged on the cuff of Cody's pants softly while Cody laughed to himself.  
"Stand up Charlie, I was teasing you."  
Charlie could feel the heat rising to his face as he stood again, leaning on the wall and avoiding eye contact. "You're mean. I should just go to bed without you."  
"Did you plan on going to bed with me?" He asked, voice low and quiet, face close to Charlie's to make him meet Cody's eyes.  
Charlie couldn't find the words to answer. What if he said yes? What would Cody do, how would he react? They weren't mates, he had no right to want what he wanted.  
But he did. He wanted it so bad, and Cody was moving closer while Charlie had nowhere to run, back to a wall while Cody towered over him, close and hot and bright blue eyes staring, watching him struggle to breath and hold himself together. He gripped his own shirt, twisting through his fingers.  
Cody closed his eyes and sighed, pulling away. "I suppose you're right, it is late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Attempt 3  
Charlie loved swimming. Something about gliding through the water was relaxing, freeing.  
Cody's abs, glittering with water droplets in the sun, had quite the opposite effect.  
Cody, pulling himself out of the pool in one effortless motion, Cody, running over to jump in and make the biggest possible splash, Cody, flipping his hair out of his face and spraying water into the air. It made things very hard.  
Thinking. Not starring. Charlie's dick. All very hard.  
Charlie wasn't sure if Cody was intentionally fucking with him or not. Either way, at this point Charlie was certain his current advances were not getting him anywhere, so he turned to the girl in the red bikini, lounging with her legs delicately dangled into the water. He floated over to chat, leaning against the pool wall by her legs and trusting his Beta status to protecting him from scoffing and her nose turning up in disgust.  
They chatted and flirted. She got up to put some sunscreen on while Charlie leaned against the pool wall, and suddenly something pressed against the expanse of Charlie’s back, down his legs and every space in between. Cody’s large, broad hands landed on either side of Charlie and his chin landed on Charlie’s head. Charlie froze while Cody laughed and waved to the girl, his deep, smooth voice rumbling through Cody’s chest and into Charlie’s own.  
Cody’s crotch pressed into Charlies ass and Charlie sucked in a breath, thrusting his own hips into the pool wall and keeping himself there. Cody’s hips followed, effectively pinning him. Charlie just barely bit back a whimper, and it was obvious he was shaking.  
He didn’t hear the conversation Cody and the girl were having, only Cody’s voice rumbling softly through his chest. Cody’s thumb caressed his wrist, and Charlie realized Cody had a leg on either side of him. He knew Cody could feel his thighs trembling with the effort of staying still and not grinding into the pool wall.  
Cody shifted, pushing Charlie into the wall and Charlie both whimpered and pushed back into him.  
Charlie felt Cody’s sudden sharp intake of breath and felt him swell against his ass, held back by their bathing suits before he was pushed back into the wall. Charlie pushed back and was immediately rewarded with Cody firmly pushing him into the wall and pinning his hands where they rested. The pressure on his hips and the sudden inability to move only served to make Charlie harder and he strained and squirmed to get away. Cody’s grip tightened, keeping him exactly in place, right where Cody wanted him.  
He did his best to wiggle his hips. Cody leaned down to growl in his ear, “Stay still, or you won’t like the result.”  
“I dunno, I kinda like where this is getting me right now,” Charlie replied breathlessly, turning to look at Cody with the big eyes he usually saved for begging.  
Cody paused, then smiled that stupidly cocky smile. “You’re right, I’m playing right into your hands.”  
And then he pushed off from the wall and swam away.

Attempt 4  
Cody was fucking with him, and Charlie was certain of it now. Charlie had been so close to getting what he wanted in the pool, if only had hadn’t opened his damned smart mouth. But, Goddess, he loved pushing and having Cody push him right back into place. Now it almost felt like gambling. Would he get what he wants or would he get left high and dry?  
Cody was back at his desk again, but this time he was just doodling aimlessly. No work was being done. Charlie walked over  
And dropped to his knees, letting his head rest on Cody’s thigh and enjoying the way Cody jumped in surprise.  
He didn’t say anything, raising a questioning eyebrow and dropping a hand to rest on Charlie’s hair, playing with the locks gently. Charlie leaned forward, sliding his cheek up Cody’s inner thigh until his mouth came into contact with the steadily growing bulge in Cody’s pants.  
Cody gripped Charlie’s hair and pulled him away, sending a thrill through Charlie that only help his own cock stir. Cody leaned in until their noses were almost touching.  
“Is there something you’d like?” He growled, not releasing his hold on Charlie’s hair. He nodded, enjoying the pulling on his scalp and finding it increasingly difficult to breathe full breaths.  
“Stand up.” Cody said, his voice now deep and smooth. He did not release Charlie’s hair, making getting to his feet difficult. Cody followed Charlie up, nose to nose the whole time until Charlie was standing upright; Then Cody just kept going, towering above Charlie, chest to hulking chest.  
Cody’s free hand pushed itself under Charlie’s shirt, and Cody smirked when it elicited a shiver. He slid the hand back down his hip, over Charlie’s ass, cupping him softly, his other hand leaving Charlie’s hair to mirror the first.  
Charlie yelped and grabbed at Cody’s shirt as he was effortlessly lifted up and onto the desk, legs on either side of Cody and leaving him with a thrillingly exposed feeling.  
Cody’s lips slammed hard into his own as Cody leaned forward to pin him to the desk, wrists trapped in one of Cody’s hands while the other palmed at him. Charlie fought head on with the hand holding him down and nearly moaned when he was resisted without struggle.  
Cody moved from Charlie’s lips to kiss along his neck, finding his pulse point and dragging his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Nimble fingers explored Charlie’s length through his pants, and the fact that he was so exposed to those fingers, the fact that they could do anything they wanted and Charlie couldn’t stop them tore a moan from his throat.  
He knew he was safe, he doubted he could ever be safer with anyone else than his Alpha and that made everything so much better.  
“Got anything snarky to say to me now?” Cody taunted, not bothering to pull his mouth away from Charlie’s neck and moving his hand from Charlie’s crotch to his hair to tug softly.  
“Please,” Charlie gasped breathlessly, desperately trying to grind up into something, anything. “Please,” he repeated, begging with his eyes closed.  
“Oh, you’re so pretty like this. Such a mess,” Cody added, tsking slightly. Charlie’s eyes flew open as he tried to pull himself together and prove he wasn’t a mess, but he couldn’t control his hips, bucking and jerking and squirming. He couldn’t control the slightly parted, too pink lips and he couldn’t control the fact that his hair was a tousled mess. He couldn’t even think beyond Cody’s chest pressed against him.  
Cody’s expression softened from its hunger and he released his grip on Charlie’s wrists, lovingly smoothing Charlie’s hair back with his other hand. Charlie’s eyes fluttered closed and he left out a soft sigh, leaning into Cody’s touch.  
“I don’t think you could handle me,” Cody teased, pulling away completely.  
“What?!” Charlie screamed, slumping off the desk to be caught and held softly.  
“It’s so easy to make you a mess,” He crooned, carefully arranging Charlie’s hair, strand by strand. “You couldn’t handle me. Not on my desk at least.”  
Charlie wanted to be angry, but the soft chuckle rumbling through him, paired with the gentle touches to his hair had him melting into the warm embrace. Still, he whined in protest.  
“I don’t keep condoms in my office, Charlie. Another time, maybe. Go shower for now, I have some work to do.” 

#5  
The outside air was cold compared to the heat of the shower, the sudden change creating goosebumps along Charlie's skin. He toweled off, scowling at himself in the mirror. For all the time Cody had spent with his mouth to Charlie's neck there wasn't a single mark. That was the smartest choice, but it still made Charlie sad in a way he couldn't quite understand.  
By the time he'd thrown on his pajama pants and was dragging himself over to his bed he was feeling pretty shitty. A soft knock on his door halted him as he reached for his blanket.  
It was Cody, he could smell it. He eased the door open gently, leaning against the frame. "Fancy seeing you here."  
Cody chuckled, hands tucked into his pockets, but before he could reply Charlie spoke again.  
"Look, I'm gonna be real. I'm too tired to do whatever we've been doing," he said softly. He had no intention of going to bed, but he wasn't in the mood to be turned on and left there. That got exhausting after a while, and he was beginning to think that chasing Cody wasn't what he wanted to do. It never had been his brightest idea, if he was being honest. There were plenty of dudes who looked more than capable of treating him right.  
Cody nodded softly. "That's fine, that's okay. Can I come in? Talk to you for a bit?"  
"Uh… Sure?" Charlie was a little confused, but he moved out of the way and closed the door behind him.  
He smiled softly when Cody flopped on his bed, making his way over and sitting opposite.  
"What's up?"  
"Ah. So, the, uh, thing we've been doing. I needed to talk about that."  
"I can stop if you want. I was planning to, actually," Charlie said quickly. He knew what Cody was gonna say, he's the Alpha, he shouldn't be doing this, he's sorry. He didn't wanna hear it.  
"What? No, I was gonna ask if you really wanted to. Like, if you were chill having sex and exploring this shit before you found your mate. Or we can stop too, that's fine."  
"What? You think I wouldn't have thought of that?" He wasn't offended; Charlie was just really surprised by everything that was happening.  
"I'm just making sure. This is important,"  
Charlie nodded. "I'm sure. I figured we'd just go with our mates when they arrived, y'know. We'll love them, everything will be good."  
"Good," Cody agreed, nodding. "So… you like your hair pulled. And being pinned down. And being called pretty."  
Charlie whined and hid his face. Cody chuckled and pulled his hands away, tangling their fingers together.  
"If you can't talk about it you can't have it. Talk to me, what else do you like? What don't you like?"  
"I dunno, I think you got everything." He shrugs. "I've never really done anything before."  
Cody nodded. "Hard or soft?"  
"Pardon?" Charlie replied, trying to hold a straight face and talk about this normally.  
Cody's eyes bore into him and he was certain he was about to lose his chance, be deemed too immature. Instead, Cody's face split into a grin and he laughed, the booming sound echoing through Charlie's chest and warming him from the inside.  
"You're not allergic to latex, right?"  
"No," Charlie replied, biting his lip to smother a grin. Cody had thought this through a lot more than he had.  
"Good, I didn't want to buy new ones," Cody chuckled, pulling a condom out of his pocket and tossing it onto Charlie's bedside table. Charlie burst out laughing.  
"That's all I came to talk about if you're not in the mood, really. Shall I bother you another day?" Cody asked, pulling his hand away and sitting up.  
Charlie clung to his hand with both hands, whining softly as he was dragged across the bed. Cody smothered his smile into a stern look, one to counter the puppy eyes he was being faced with. "If you want something you'll have to use your words."  
Charlie pulled him closer. Cody knew what he wanted and they both knew he knew.  
"I'm not doing anything unless asked, nicely."  
"Please fuck me, Alpha Cody?" Charlie said, sitting up, mildly annoyed with having to ask. There were better uses for his lips, but the way Cody's cock twitched visibly through his pants made it worth it.  
"That's more like it," Cody said, voice low. He gripped the waistband of Charlie's pajamas and in one swift motion they were gone, leaving Charlie bare and buzzing with a yelp.  
Cody laughed again, pressing a kiss just above Charlie's belly button. A gentle hand under Cody's chin convinced him to come up higher and kiss Charlie's lips while he pulled Cody's shirt off.  
"We need a safe word. Any ideas?" Cody asked as he kicked his pants away.  
"Pfft, I dunno. Aloe?" He shrugged, spotting the bottle of sunscreen on his bathroom counter.  
"Sounds good. Will you remember it?"  
"Yeah?" He replied in a 'duh' tone of voice.  
"Are you sure?" Cody asked, sucking on one of Charlie's nipples.  
"Yes," he replied, arching up into the sudden, unexpected pleasure and tangling a hand in Cody's hair.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, moving to the other and running a gentle finger up the length of Charlie's rapidly hardening cock.  
"Yes, Cody."  
"What's the safe word?"  
"Aloe, now fuck me," Charlie demanded, trying to grind into Cody's hand. Instead, Cody pulled away and smirked down at him, reveling in the way Charlie squirmed for him.  
"Roll over for me." He commanded, tapping Charlie's hip.  
Charlie crossed his arms and fought the urge to grin. "No."  
"No?" Cody asked, eyebrows shooting up.  
"No." Charlie replied smugly, just waiting for Cody to push him into his place.  
Cody didn't even bother replying, flipping Charlie over himself and pinning him into position, ass in the air. Charlie made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, marvelling the return of Cody's strong hand holding his wrists in position above his head.  
"You don't get to 'no' me." Cody growled in his ear, making Charlie's breath stutter. Goddess, he could get off on this alone. "I am in charge here, Charlie."  
"Yes, Alpha," he breathed, sounding so needy.  
Cody bit at Charlie's neck, soft enough to not leave a mark but hard enough for Charlie to feel it properly. Then he pulled away.  
"Stay still while I put the condom on."  
Charlie's protestant whine was received with a growl, so he whimpered out another needy 'Yes, Alpha,' and stayed as still as he could with his thighs trembling.  
"You're very shaky." Cody crooned after a moment. He reached out to trail a hand tenderly up the inside of Charlie's thigh. "This isn't a strenuous position, is it Char?"  
Charlie whimpered, the attention so close to where he needed it gentle and torturous.  
"What's the matter?" Cody purred, feigning innocence. Charlie bucked down into his hand, arching his back and trying to find some sort of friction. He needed it, he needed it now.  
Cody pulled away and Charlie whimpered louder. "I thought I told you to stay still?"  
"Please, Alpha," he begged, shaking harder with the effort of staying still. "Please."  
"Well… since you asked so nicely." Cody wrapped his hand firmly around Charlie's dick and moved, long strokes and nothing more. Even that was enough to make Charlie sag and moan.  
"You're so pretty," he purred. "So good for me."  
"Yes, Alpha," He moaned excitedly, happy to be pleasing Cody too. Goddess, he'd wanted this for so long.  
Something, presumably one of Cody's fingers, slid against Charlie's asshole, tracing delicate circles on the tender flesh. Charlie bucked up into it, breath stuttering, the idea of what was going to happen sending a thrill through him.  
"Ah ah ah, be still. Be good."  
He took a deep breath in hopes of calming himself and keeping himself still, just as Cody's first finger slid into him. It wasn't much, but Charlie could certainly feel it pushing in and pulling out in time to the slow strokes on his cock. He whimpered happily.  
Cody added another finger and was rewarded with a moan; Charlie clearly enjoying the stretch. Cody spent longer on two fingers, working in and out in a steady rhythm, crooking his fingers occasionally, just to hear Charlie's happy little whimper, just to watch him squirm and breathe harder.  
He was careful upon adding a third, but it didn't seem to hurt; Charlie just moaned, loud and clear. Cody quite liked the sound.  
Charlie gasped when Cody pulled away, feeling empty at the loss. He didn't have time to complain though, he could feel Charlie shifting on the bed, preparing to finally use himself.  
Charlie wiggled his butt invitingly, making Cody chuckle as he ran a hand over Charlie's ass. He pressed lightly against Charlies hole.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, Alpha. Please, Alpha."  
Cody pushed in slowly, one steadying hand on Charlie's back. He could hear Charlie's breath hitch, caught in the back of his throat. He could hear the quiet, happy, strangled noise he made. He could feel all Charlie's muscles go slack to lean into him. It was wonderful to have Charlie under him like this, so responsive and enthusiastic.  
Charlie gripped the sheets as Cody filled him slowly, stopping only when he had nothing left to give. There was the briefest of pauses, the gentlest of caresses across Charlie's back before he began to pull out again.  
Charlies eyes rolled back at the feel of Cody's hips rolling into him, the sound of Cody's breath becoming labored.  
It wasn't long before Cody was picking up speed, leaning over Charlie's body and growling in his ear, trying to get deeper with every snap of his hips. One arm wrapped around Charlie's waist, holding him still with a firm pressure and ensuring Charlie couldn't get away. He loved the way Cody's nails dug into his hip, he hoped it would leave a mark.  
The pressure was building in Charlie's stomach, each thrust making him weaker. Cody moved his arm from Charlie's waist, curling his fingers around his throat and squeezing.  
The safe, pleasurable feeling was gone, the thrill of vulnerability suddenly overridden by fear. Charlie didn't have time to think about it being irrational, his hands flew up to claw at Cody's hand, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to tear it away. He choked out a desperate 'NO!', already on the verge of tears.  
Cody pulled away immediately, hands and dick gone, leaving Charlie cold and gasping.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd enjoy that, I didn't mean to scare you. Roll over please, look at me?" He said, soft and urgent at the same time, hands shivering just short of touching Charlie.  
Slowly, Charlie rolled over to lay on his back in front of Cody. He offered a weak smile, still rubbing at his throat gently.  
"Are you okay?" Cody said, almost whispering. Charlie nodded and reached for him, pulling him closer again.  
"I'm okay," he said hoarsely, relaxing into the gentle caresses up his sides. One hand brushed his hair away so Cody, face full of concern, could see him better.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, Char, " he said softly, eyes wide and searching Charlie's face.  
"I know, Cody. I'm okay." Charlie replied, tangling his own hands in Cody's hair. "Everything is okay."  
Slowly, maintaining eye contact as long as he could, Cody bent down and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the lump in Charlie's throat. Charlie chuckled softly, and enjoyed the way the sound seemed to relax Cody.  
"Can we keep going?"  
"You're sure you're okay?" He asked, a hint of firmness edging into his voice.  
"Yes." Charlie replied, just as firm and sure.  
"Do you remember the safe word?"  
"Yes, Cody," he replied, exasperated.  
"Hey, I had to make sure. You didn't call it," he said seriously, wrapping a hand around Charlie's dick again. "What is it?"  
"Aloe," Charlie groaned, melting back into the mattress and tangled blanket. Cody's hand picked up speed while Cody kissed down his chest.  
"Good," He purred. "You're so good."  
"Please take me again," Charlie whimpered, reaching up to tug on his own hair. Cody gripped his hip and Charlie moaned when his thumb dug into the soft skin on the inside.  
Cody came first, crying out and digging his nails into Charlie's hips. Charlie masked his disappointment at Cody pulling out with a laugh, moving to sit up.  
"Lay down," Cody growled, pushing him back. "I most certainly am not done with you."  
Charlie cried out when Cody took him in his mouth, grabbing at Cody's hair with both hands. Cody ran his tongue along the length, flicking over Charlie's head and tearing another moan from him.  
Three fingers reached down to tease his ass and Charlie nearly cried. Cody teased him, letting his breath hit Charlie while he cooed about how pretty he looked.  
"Cody, Cody please, please Cody, please," he begged, trying to pull him back onto his cock. He was so close.  
Cody complied, chuckling while wrapping his lips tenderly around Charlie's tip and sucking gently. Charlie's hand flew back up to pull at his own hair, the other staying where it was tangled in Cody's locks.  
Cody took his sweet time sliding his lips down over Charlie, tongue caressing everything it could reach. When he reached the base he sucked harder, enjoying the sweet sound of Charlie crying out before pulling back up to suck on the tip again.  
His fingers hit a place deep inside Charlie and Charlie nearly stopped breathing, muscles falling limp while he came, unable to even warn Cody.  
Cody laughed and continued sucking until Charlie finished, swallowing before pulling away and tracing gentle patterns across his thighs.  
Charlie stayed limp, panting hard and not quite seeing the ceiling above him.  
"You okay, Char?" Cody asked softly, amusement plaguing his tone. He moved to lean over Charlie and look at his face. He was flushed and dazed, eyes not quite focused. His hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere. Cody was pretty sure it was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.  
Charlie just about came again from the tender look Cody was giving him, the gentle way Cody said his name. His eyes fluttered closed as Cody cupped his cheek, chuckling when Charlie nuzzled his palm.  
Once Charlie was able to talk and hold a conversation again Cody picked him up and brought him to the shower.  
"I'm having a strange sense of Deja vu." Charlie joked.  
"Sorry," Cody laughed, pouring shampoo into his palm. "That one’s my fault."  
Charlie laughed and reached for the soap. The soft hands in his hair made him jump; he wasn't expecting Cody to wash him.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Taking care of you. It's my job. And… I want to." He added, focused on the work his hands were doing.  
Charlie leaned into his chest and couldn't say anything more. Cody gently massaging his scalp with a look of innocent focus was absolutely heartwarming. This was far more than anything Charlie could've asked for.  
By the time Charlie had his pajama pants back on he was ready to drop. Cody grabbed him before he could fall into bed, and Charlie whined in protest.  
"The bed is dirty," He explained.  
"There's no cum on it," Charlie protested.  
"Its sweaty. Smells like sex and you."  
"Then pull the cover off, it's not like we got in bed."  
Cody let go of Charlie to tear the duvet off and toss it into the corner. "It still smells like you in here. I'm gonna wake up with another boner."  
"Then I'll take care of that in the morning," Charlie yawned, pulling his sheets back and curling up under them, making sure to leave just over half the bed for Cody.  
He felt the bed dip behind him, then jumped when he was pulled back into Cody's chest.  
"Is this okay?" Cody whispered, tangling their fingers together and holding their hands over Charlie's chest. Charlie nodded, made just a touch breathless by the soft voice near his ear.  
Cody pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's shoulder before letting his head fall onto the pillow they shared. His sleeping breaths tickled the back of Charlie's neck all night.


	2. the remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two endings for this, so here, have an alternate ending.

5  
Charlie had done as told. He’d left without complaint and showered, replaying everything in his head. Cody’s mouth on his, lips soft and demanding, the heat of his breath on his neck. The way he effortlessly pinned him, chest to chest, nowhere to run. Cody’s hands on him, fingers teasing him, feeling him through his pants. It was so much, but it wasn’t nearly enough.   
Charlie paced. Threw his towel away and pulled on some boxers. Everything was out and obvious now, there was no denying what he’d done and what he wanted. But… Cody had kissed him. Cody had pinned him down and taken it to a whole other level. Goddess, Cody had kissed him.   
The thought sent a shiver down his spine. It was wrong, all of this was so, so wrong. They had mates out there somewhere waiting for them, he was Cody’s beta. But Charlie’s fingers danced across his lips anyways, pulling at the soft pink skin that had been against Cody's not so long ago. Could anyone else kiss him the way Cody had? If they couldn’t, did he really want them?  
That was wrong, that was insane. He was going mad. And, with a voice like Cody’s, with lips like Cody’s, with hands, chest, strength, cock like Cody’s… who could blame him?  
Goddess, was this what heat was like? Charlie chuckled at the thought. He certainly felt like a heat crazed girl. He sat down. Then stood again, He couldn’t be still. Cody was just a few rooms over in his office still, so close.   
But so, so far. He kept pacing, trying to think. What the hell was he supposed to do next? Pretend it never happened? He made a clear advance, he couldn’t possibly keep making them. He also couldn’t handle a confrontation about it. He was going to go insane if Cody pretended it never happened. What else was there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.   
Footsteps sounded, Cody's footsteps, getting closer until they stopped outside Charlie’s door. Charlie froze and held his breath. Cody knocked without hesitating.   
For a second, Charlie couldn’t move. Then he leapt forward and flung the door open. Cody looked him over once, smothering a smirk. Charlie suddenly remembered he hadn’t finished getting dressed.  
“If you keep pacing you’re going to put a hole in your carpet,” Cody finally said.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“You’re tense.”  
Charlie didn’t know how to respond to that. Of course he was tense.   
“Come lay down with me for a bit?” Cody asked softly, a gentle smile tugging on his lips. His tone was so warm, everything was so inviting. Charlie could have melted on the spot. Instead he moved out of the doorway to let Cody in.  
Cody flopped onto the bed, bouncing before coming to rest. Charlie fell beside him, careful to leave a fair distance between them.  
“What’s the matter? To ‘man’ to cuddle your best friend?” Cody teased. Charlie huffed and shifted closer, just to shut Cody up.   
Cody’s arms, heavy and warm, fell into place around Charlie and pulled him just a little closer. Cody’s cheek came to rest on Charlie’s forehead and Cody hummed contently. “Why so stressed?”  
“Well, y’know. I tried to suck your dick.” Charlie said, melting into Cody despite everything.  
“And that… stressed you out?” Cody asked, clearly trying not to laugh.  
“Well, yeah. You didn’t exactly let me.”  
“No, you’re right. Instead I pinned you to a desk and made out with you. What, you think that was me rejecting you? Charlie, it just wasn’t the right time or place for me to do it with you. I want to.”  
“You want to?”  
“Did you miss the part where I pinned you to a desk and kissed you?” Charlie turned his head away as his face heated up. Cody’s lips found their way against Charlie’s exposed neck for half a second, unable to resist the lure of the soft skin. “I do want to, Charlie. I want you.”  
Charlie turned back around to look at Cody through his lashes with his best puppy eyes. “Then take me.”  
A chuckle bubbled from Cody’s chest, warming Charlie all the way through. “I plan on it,” He purred, leaning forward to capture Charlie’s lips again. Beneath him, Charlie melted.  
Cody’s hands glided over Charlie’s skin, making goosebumps erupt everywhere. Cody’s lips savoured every moment against Charlie’s, ate up every breath Charlie released. Charlie’s hands wove themselves into Cody’s hair, dragging him closer while Charlie’s lips demanded more, pressed harder into his. Cody’s hands dropped, skimming over Charlie’s chest, then his stomach. His fingers flicked over the waistband of Charlie’s boxers and stayed there, gently tracing back and forth. He chuckled as he felt Charlie jump to attention.   
Cody bit Charlie’s lip as he pulled away, marveling how Charlie followed almost desperately. He stopped a moment to appreciate Charlie’s flushed face, his heaving chest. Though Charlie wasn’t small by any means, he was significantly smaller than Cody, and in that moment he looked terribly delicate and soft. His chest wasn’t broad, and his stomach rippled with only the beginning of abs. Cody’s eye’s followed the gentle V all the way down to the tent that was forming in his boxers, teasing him from afar. Cody wanted to touch all of him. He wanted to feel every inch of Charlie’s skin against him, wanted to kiss every curve.   
Charlie let go of Cody’s hair and let his hands fall above his head. His hair formed a perfect little halo on the pillow, but Cody already knew this boy was an angel. His angel now, he’d make sure of it.  
Cody pecked Charlie’s lips one more time before slipping his fingertips under the top of Charlie's boxers, delighting in the shiver and gasp he earned. Charlie pushed him away by his shoulders, whining.  
“What’s the matter, Pup?”  
“You’re far more clothed than I am, it’s not fair. Don’t sit here and stare at me if I can’t return the favour.”   
Cody laughed, but rocked back onto his knees to peel off his shirt. He had it about halfway off when Charlie’s mouth landed on him through his jeans. He felt himself swell at the deliciously hot touch, but pulled away sharply and pushed Charlie back into the bed, pinning him with one hand on his wrists and watching Charlie struggle futilely.   
“And just what do you think you’re doing?”  
“Getting you started?”  
“Oh no, Pup,” He purred, kissing Charlie’s neck as Charlie dissolved under him again. “I won’t take without giving back.”  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” Charlie breathed, voice hitching as Cody’s fingers found and pinched his nipple gently. Cody just chuckled deeply.  
Charlie bucked his hips up to grind against Cody as Cody began trail hot, open mouthed kisses down and across his collarbone. Charlie whimpered softly when Cody’s mouth closed over his teased nipple and the sound went straight to Cody’s cock. His jeans were becoming all too tight.  
Still, savouring every inch of Charlie seemed far more important a task than chasing his own relief. Cody kissed a line down Charlie's stomach, gently tracing patterns on his thigh until he was squirming and gasping, fully erect. All it took was one swift motion to get the boxers around his knees and set him free.   
Charlie yelped as it happened, then whimpered when Cody pressed his lips to the patch of skin just above the waiting cock. Charlie was gorgeous, Cody was just barely stopping himself from leaping into it. It would be far more fun if he took his time. Their eyes locked and, suddenly bashful, Charlie covered his reddened face with his arms.  
“Oh come now,” Cody cooed, moving back up the bed to hover over Charlie and try to coax him out of hiding, a sense of protectiveness growing. “You can’t get all shy on me now.”  
“Then don’t look at me like that. I can’t handle it.”  
“Look at you like what?” Cody asked, tugging Charlie's arms away so he could kiss the smaller man’s shoulder.   
“Like… Like that!” Charlie managed, still flushed.   
“I’ll look at you however I please. And,” he paused to kiss Charlie's shoulder again, “I’ll look at you quite a lot. You’re gorgeous.”  
Charlie’s face grew redder and he looked away. Cody’s lips found his neck again and his hand wound itself around Charlie’s cock.   
Charlie gasped and rocked up into Cody’s touch, groaning, but it only lasted a second before Cody tore himself away to explore further. His hand dipped further, a single finger feeling it’s way to it’s goal. Cody teased the area gently, tracing little circles around Charlie’s entrance. Charlie writhed against the touch, back arched, whine caught in his throat. The sight was thrilling.   
“Have you ever done this before?” Cody asked softly.  
“Not with another person,” Charlie whined back, eyes closed.   
Cody’s chest swelled with a little bit of pride and possessiveness. He would be Charlie's first. “Do you have lube?”  
Charlie took a deep breath and nodded, then pulled away to rummage through the bottom drawer of his bedside dresser. Cody leaned over to get a look, but before he could the drawer snapped shut and he was presented with a small bottle.   
Cody kissed Charlie in thanks as he poured some into his palm and reached down between Charlie’s legs again, carefully spreading it over him and coating his own finger.   
“Ready?” he murmured, letting his free hand cup Charlie’s hip. Charlie nodded, gripping the sheets.  
Cody pushed his index finger in gently, stopping as his first knuckle passed the tight ring of muscle. Charlie closed his eyes, open mouthed waiting to adjust. Cody watched his face carefully, cooing, “You’re okay, Pup. Relax for me, I’ve got you.”  
Charlie did as told, falling apart in Cody’s hold all at once. Cody kissed his collar and pushed in further, earning a moan.   
“You tell me when you’re ready for another finger, okay?” Cody murmured. Charlie nodded again, eyes still closed, but needed more from him. “Use your words, pup.”  
“Yes, Cody.” Charlie gasped. A thrill ran through him at the sound of his own name falling from Charlie’s perfect mouth in such a whiny, needy tone.   
“Good boy.” Cody praised, pulling his finger out to push back in. Charlie whimpered, then began rocking back into him.   
“More, please more,” He said breathlessly. Cody complied, amused by the whine he received.   
When Charlie began rocking back in time with his fingers, Cody crooked them in search of the spot he knew would drive Charlie crazy. He knew he’d found the little bundle of nerves when Charlie cried out, arching his back. The new wave of desperation had Cody grinding into to bed while he moved his fingers, enjoying Charlie’s cries.   
“Goddess, Cody!” Charlie yelled.   
Cody pulled out sharply, growling. His whole body was on fire, he needed Charlie and he needed him now. He paid no mind to Charlie’s whimper of loss, fumbling in his pocket for the condom he’d brought, fighting to tear his pant’s away from his own aching cock.   
Charlie’s hands came to help, and Cody shoved the condom into them. By the time he had their clothes off and onto the floor somewhere Charlie had the condom unwrapped and was reaching for Cody’s dick.   
Cody hissed as Charlie touched him, staring as he curled his fingers around Cody delicately and pumped once, twice. Cody groaned and fucked up into it, too turned on to be embarrassed by his display of desperation.   
“Fuck, Charlie. Are you ready?” He couldn’t help that it came out as a growl, he wanted Charlie and he wanted him now. He needed to be pressed against him, he needed to hear him shout his name again.   
Charlie finished putting the condom on Cody and nodded. Cody gripped his ass and lifted him until he was in line. Then, careful not to miss a single second of Charlie’s expression, he pushed in.  
Charlie cried out, drowning out Cody’s moaned cursing. Charlie only needed a minute before he was rolling his hips in sloppy, shaky circles, trying to draw Cody in further. Cody didn’t need much convincing and by the time he was entirely sheathed in Charlie’s warmth Charlie was shaking, gripping his pillow so hard his knuckles were white.  
Cody leaned down and started kissing everything he could reach, propped up by his elbows on either side of Charlie’s head. He pulled out slowly, and pushed back in just as carefully. Charlie was a beautiful mess under him.   
Slowly, his thrusts increased speed until he was snapping his hips forward in desperate search of release. Charlie was all but screaming under him, cursing and begging and saying Cody’s name.   
Goddess, it was delightful to hear, the best sound in the whole world. He wanted to hear it a million times. He would do anything to hear it. As Charlie’s nails dug into his shoulders Cody thought about all the different ways Charlie said his name, and decided the only thing better than this would be how he said it when they were done.  
Charlie’s cries were getting higher and louder, his face contorted in bliss. Cody reached down to pump Charlie’s dick in time to his own steady thrusts. Just as he tangled his hand in Charlie’s hair and pulled, Charlie screamed and arched up into him, cum squirting all over his chest. Cody slowed his pace to gentle rocking until Charlie’s eyes rolled back and he went limp, chest heaving.  
Pride swelled in Cody’s chest as he took in how absolutely wrecked Charlie looked, tousled and glowing and covered in his own cum. When Charlie came back around and made eye contact Cody pulled out gently. Charlie whimpered and let go of Cody’s shoulders.  
Cody reached for his dick the same time Charlie did. Charlie swatted his hand away.   
“I still never got to suck it.”  
“Do you really want to?”  
“Yes, please, Cody?” Charlie begged, turning on his puppy eyes and pulling off the condom. Cody couldn’t say no to that.  
Charlie slipped off the bed and onto his knees before Cody could stop him, teetering dangerously on shaking legs.   
“Are you sure you want to be down there, Pup?” Cody asked tentatively, shifting to the edge of the bed.   
Charlie nodded. “You’ll keep me steady, won’t you?”  
“Of course. I’ll keep you safe.”  
“I know you will,” Charlie replied, smiling up Cody. The complete certainty and trust in his voice had Cody practically glowing.   
Cody swore loudly when Charlie’s lips wrapped around him, and it took all his willpower not to thrust into Charlie’s throat. He tangled his hand in Charlie’s hair to steady himself, and Charlie moaned deliciously around his cock. Cody echoed the sound back.   
Charlie was quick to make good use of his tongue, and though Cody warned him he did not pull away when Cody came. Instead he pulled up his puppy eyes and swallowed.   
Cody scooped Charlie up off the floor as he stood and cradled him ever so gently to his chest. “Who would have thought you’d be so good at that, huh Pup?”  
“Was I good, Cody?” Charlie asked, nuzzling into Cody’s neck and already sounding a little sleepy.  
“Good? You were amazing, Charlie. Did you enjoy it?” Cody cooed, Making his way to the bathroom. Charlie nodded, earning him a kiss on the head.   
One short bath later Cody climbed into bed beside Charlie, who was half asleep, and pulled him against his chest.


End file.
